Sailor Moon in Pokemon world
by PerlaNemesis
Summary: Sailor Senshi precipitate in Pokemon world and they don't know how to back home. But they meet Ash and his friends. They travel together till senshi find how to back. Soon Bock and Makoto fall in love. What will happpen next? Will senshi find way to home?
1. Problems with love and mysterious enemy

**Sailor Moon in Pokémon World**

Sailor Senshi precipitate in Pokémon world and they don't know how to back home. But they meet Ash and his friends. They travel together till senshi find how to back. Soon Bock and Makoto fall in love. What will happen next? Will senshi find way to home? Read and find out!

Pokémon action takes between episodes 410 and 411. I used **English** Pokémon names

Sailor Moon action take after episode 200. I used **Japanese** Sailor Moon names.

**Disclaimers:****I don't own Sailor Moon or Pokémon. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, TOEI Animation and others. Pokémon belong to Takeshi Shudo, Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and others. But I own new sailor senshi enemies and this story.**

**Problems with love and mysterious enemy**

Few months passed. In Earth was peace. Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako went from school when Makoto saw handsome boy. She blushed. Usagi tried to turn Makoto attention to her but Makoto didn't see Usagi. Makoto started slowly to come to boy. But sudden another girl appeared and hanged on boy. Makoto stopped and went to her friends. She was very sad.

„Mako-chan..."-woriedly Usagi said.

„It's all right..."-sadly said Makoto.

--

Ash, Misty, May, Max and Brock went in Pokémon Centre. There Brock saw beautiful girl and of course he started saying trash.

„You're the most beautiful girl what I ever saw"

„Oh ya?"-Girl said angry.

„I am new here. So maybe you can everything show around? "

„NO!! GO AWAY!! "-yelled girl.

Sad Brock went to his friends.

-Brock, cheer up. One you will find wonderful girlfriend. Just don't give up. "-said Misty.

„Thank you, Misty"-sadly said Brock.

--

Sudden Usagi's communicator started vibrate.

„Usagi, new enemies appeared! Near Game Centre! Hurry! "-yelled Rei.

„Okay! We are going! "-said Usagi.

„Girls, we have to hurry! "-Usagi said to her friends. Girls nodded. Then four girls ran to Game Centre.

--

Ash and his friends went of Pokémon Center and turn to forest. But they fall in hole.

„Who could dig out that terrible hole? "-said Ash.

„Who could?! Of course Team Rocket! Who else could do that? "-yelled Misty and May.

--

„There is monster and Sailor Mars. I think she need some help. "-said Usagi and others nodded.

„Mercury Crystal Power! "-yelled out Ami.

„Jupiter Crystal Power! "-yelled out Makoto.

„Venus Crystal Power! "-yelled out Minako.

„Moon Eternal Power! "-yelled out Usagi.

„Make Up! "-yelled out all four girls.

--

„Prepare for trouble! "-said familiar female voice.

„And make it double! "-said familiar male voice.

„An evil as old as our galaxy..."

„Sent here to fulfill our destiny. "

„Plus dere's me! "-said Meowth.

„To denounce the evils of truth and love. "

„To extend our reach to the stars above. "

„Jessie!"

„James!"

„And Meowth are da'names! "

„Anywhere there's peace in the universe..."-said Jessie.

„..Team Rocket..."-said James.

„...Will be dere..."-said Meowth.

„..to make everything worse!"-said Jessie, James and Meowth together.

„Now give us Pikachu and everything will be okay. "-said Jessie.

„No way! I won't give you Pikachu! "-yelled Ash.

„Then we take him ourselves"-said James.

„Seviper, go! "

„Cacnea, you too! "

But Casnea hugged James after come out of pokeball.

„Cacnea, attack them not me! "-cry out James.

„Seviper, poison tale! "

„Cacnea, pin missile! "

Ash and his friends were too scared to move or try attack Team Rocket.


	2. First sailor senshi and pokemon met

**PEJP Bengtzone**, thank you for your review and thank you for good ideas. I promise that I will use scene where Ami connects her microcomputer to Ash PokéDex in chapter 3. And about Pokéshipping, I think won't write Ash/Misty romance story soon because I have two unfinished stories and some new ideas about new sailor senshi – sailor Nemesis and I have no ideas about Pokéshipping now. Also in this story will be Makoto & Brock and later Usagi & Mamoru pairings.

**Sailor senshi and pokemon first met**

„Jupiter Oak Evolution! "-attacked sailor Jupiter.

„Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! "-attacked sailor Mercury together with sailor Jupiter. Monster was defeated but sudden appeared new enemy and threw dark ball to senshi. They tried to attack but their attacks didn't do any damage and everything went black.

Luna and Artemis hidden watched battle but then all five senshi disappeared in dark they ran after senshi but they also disappeared in dark.

--

Seviper and Casnea were just about to start their attacks then sudden two girls and one cat fell from sky and landed on Team Rocket.

„ALL YOU LOOK OUT!! "-screamed girls while they were falling from sky.

„Where are we? "-asked one girl (she was landed on Jessie). Girl had long blonde hair and her hairstyle was two small buns.

„I have no idea. "-replied another girl (she was landed on James). Girl had brown hair and her hairstyle was ponytail.

„Usagi-chan, Mako-chan, I am so glad that you two are all right. But where Rei-chan, Minako-chan and Artemis? "-said black cat (she was landed on Meowth). On cat forehand was crescent moon.

„I don't know... But, Luna, how did you get there?"-asked Usagi (girl with two odango).

„What is going on there? I think I heard noise."-said Brock.

„Yes, we also heard noise."-replied Max.

„I think we should go there and see what happened."-said Ash.

When friends climbed out of hole they saw two girls and cat who were on Team Rocket. Seviper and Casnea were too much upset to notice Ash and his friends.

„WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! WE AREN'T YOUR PILLOWS!!-yelled very angry Jessie.

Usagi silently ran away from Jessie.

„You brat girl also run away!"-yelled James.

„First of all I'm not brat girl, second we said to you look out. So it isn't our fault. "-said Makoto. James tried to hit Makoto but she dodged and hit James on ground. When Meowth saw this he turned to Luna and wanted to hit her but Luna quickly ran to Usagi and then Pikachu attacked with thunderbolt and Team Rocket blasted off again.

Brock all this time investigated Makoto and Usagi. Normally he would started acting strange, talking trash but then he saw how strong Makoto is, he decided to keep quiet.

„Thank you for help."-happy Usagi said.

„No problem. We see these three idiots not the first time."-said Ash.

„Maybe it's not my problem but how did you get there? You just fell from sky. "- upset Misty said.

„I also want to know that. I remember that us enveloped dark and sudden we started to fall. Then we landed here. "-Usagi said. She looked very sad.

„By the way where are we? "-asked Makoto.

„You are in Kanto, near Pallet Town"-explained Max.

„In Kanto? Near Pallet Town? I never heard about that place before. "-worriedly said Usagi. Then she saw Azurill and Pikachu.

„What animals they are? I never saw someone similar to them."-said Usagi.

Ash and his friends looked to Usagi, Makoto and Luna very upset.

„They aren't animals... Pikachu and Azurill are pokemon..."-explained Brock.

„Pokémon?"-yelled out Usagi, Makoto and Luna together.

„That means... Girls I have to you terrible news... I think we are in another Earth version... That means that without Setsuna help we can't go back home..."-explained Luna.

„I understood. I will try to connect to others. "-said Makoto. Usagi looked very upset.

„You understood? I didn't understand nothing. Can you explain? "

Makoto didn't turn her attention to Usagi. She tried to connect to others but her communicator wasn't working!

„That's serious! I can't connect to others! "

„What?! Oh no! "-Usagi almost cried. Luna tried Usagi communicator but she also had no luck.

„You mean you are from another Earth version and there aren't pokemon?"-asked Max.

„Yes. "-replied Makoto.

„I'm starving! "-said Usagi.

„But Usagi-chan you ate about before one hour. "-said Makoto.

„So what? I just want something to eat! "

„I think I also need something to eat. "-said Ash.

„But Ash!! You ate dinner at Pokémon Center before one hour!! "-yelled Misty.

„So? I'm starving! "

„Well since there is two people who want dinner, I guess you can come with us and we will eat dinner together. "-offered Brock and Usagi, Makoto and Luna agreed.

After dinner

„Maybe we can be familiars? "-offered May.

„Okay. I'm Makoto Kino. I'm 16 years old. I like making food, tidying house. I dream one day have my own bakery."

„I'm May. I'm 11 years old. I'm from Blossom City gym. I have younger brother Max. I dream to be top pokemon coordinator. "

„I'm Misty. I'm 13 years old. I'm from Cerulean city. I have three older sisters. I dream to be water pokemon master. "

„I'm Max. I'm 8 years old. I dream to be pokemon trainer. "

„My name is Usagi Tsukino. I'm 16 years old. I love eating, sleeping, watching TV, reading manga, playing video games. I dream to marry my boyfriend. "

„I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I'm 13 years old. I like training my pokemon. I dream to be pokemon master. "

„I'm Brock from Pewter City gym. I'm 16 years old. I like making food for humans and pokemon, cleaning house. I dream to be pokemon breeder. "

„Now it's my turn. I'm Luna, Usagi's talking cat. My mission to follow Usagi and her friends and care about them. "

„So maybe we can travel together till you find way to home? "-offered Ash.

„Good idea, Ash. "-agreed Misty.

Usagi and Makoto looked at Luna. Luna nodded.

„Okay. We agree. "-said Usagi.

„So let's go! "-yelled out Ash.


	3. Five senshi together again

**Five senshi together again**

Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Usagi, Makoto and Luna were walking in forest then they saw that they are walking around!

„Ash!! Because of you we lost! Why always you getting us lost?!"-yelled on Ash Misty.

„So maybe you know road? "-replied Ash.

„Okay okay... Calm down... I will look on map and soon we find road..."-said Brock trying calm down Ash and Misty.

„It seems very familiar. "-smiled Makoto. „Only good friends arguing like that. Right, Usagi? "

„You mean me and Rei-chan? "

„Of coarse you two. You always arguing but also you are best friends."

„I guess you are right. I wonder where she is now. I hope Rei-chan, Minako-chan and Artemis are all right. "

„I'm sure that they are all right."

„Usagi-chan, Mako-chan, Luna!"-someone called. Then black haired girl and white cat with crescent moon ran up to Usagi, Makoto and Luna.

„Rei-chan, Artemis! "-happily yelled Usagi, Makoto and Luna. They were very happy that finally found each other.

„But where is Ami-chan and Minako-chan? "-worriedly asked Artemis.

„We didn't see them after we started to fall."-answered Luna.

Then Rei and Artemis became familiars with Ash and his friends. Soon Brock found road from the forest and everyone followed him. Soon friends left forest, but they saw that they have to go across hanging bridge. Ash went first. After him went Brock, May, Max, Makoto, Misty, Rei, Luna, Artemis and the last Usagi. She was almost in other side then strings teared off.

„USAGI!! "-everyone yelled.

„Love Me Chain! "-yelled female voice. Then everyone turned to female they saw girl about Usagi's age. She wore orange sailor fuku. Girl with chain captured Usagi.

„Sailor Venus, thank you. "-thanked Usagi and Sailor Venus smiled. Then other girl went to Sailor Venus and Usagi. She also looked the same age. Girl had short blue hair and outfit was the same like Usagi and Makoto.

„Usagi-chan, are you all right? "-asked girl.

„Yes, Ami-chan. I'm fine. "

„Finally all team together!"-happily said Luna. Then Sailor Venus returned to Minako Aino. She and Ami also was introduced with Ash and his friends. Then May asked Minako about Sailor Venus, she and other girls turned speak another way.

Later everyone decided to stop and formed camp and started preparing for night. Ash team realized their pokemon. After all pokemon were realized Ami asked Ash his PokeDex.

„Ash, can you give your PokeDex?"

„Yes, sure. But why do you need it?"

„I want to copy information about pokemon from your PokeDex to my microcomputer."-answered Ami and then she copied all information to her microcomputer. At the same time Brock was cooked dinner and everyone ate. But sudden net dropped from sky on all pokemon and evil laugh was heard.

„Prepare for trouble! "-Jessie started motto.

„And make it double! "-James continued.

„An evil as old as our galaxy..."

„Sent here to fulfill our destiny. "

„Plus me! "-said Meowth.

„To denounce the evils of truth and love."

„To extend our reach to the stars above."

„Jessie! "

„James! "

„Don't forget Meowth!"

„Anywhere there's peace in the universe..."-said Jessie.

„..Team Rocket..."-said James.

„...Will be dere..."-said Meowth.

„..to make everything worse!"-said Jessie, James and Meowth together.

„Thank you for your pokemon! "-said Jessie.

„We want to stay here a bit and talk with you but I'm afraid we don't have time. "-said James.

„Bye! "-laughed Meowth.

„Team Rocket you can't just go with our pokemon! "-angry yelled Ash.

„And what do you think you can do to us? "-said Jessie.

„Pikachu, thunderbolt! "

Pikachu attacked net but his thunderbolt didn't do any damage and Team Rocket jus laughed and started to fly away.

„NO!! PIKACHU!! "-yelled Ash.

„Girls, transform and help them! "-shouted Luna.

„Okay. Usagi-chan, you don't have to transform because our enemies are just humans. Ok? "-said Ami.

„Ok but please don't attack too strong. "

„Okay we will try. "-answered Rei.

„Mercury Crystal Power! " –shouted Ami.

„Mars Crystal Power! "-shouted Rei.

„Jupiter Crystal Power!"- shouted Makoto.

„Venus Crystal Power! "- shouted Minako.

„MAKE UP!! "- shouted all four girls.

„What?.."-Ash team was very upset.

Team Rocket was very happy until they heard angry female voice.

„Give us back these pokemon! "-yelled sailor Jupiter.

„Who are you? "-asked angry Jessie.

„I'm soldier of Water and Wisdom - Sailor Mercury! "

„I'm soldier of Flame and Passion - Sailor Mars! "

„I'm soldier of Thunder and Courage - Sailor Jupiter! "

„I'm soldier of Love and Beauty - Sailor Venus! "

„We are Sailor Soldiers! In the name of Moon we will punish you! "

„Sailor Soldiers?.."-asked upset Jessie.

„In the name of Moon..."-also upset said James.

„Punish us..? "-said Meowth also very upset.

„What can you do? Words won't help! "-laughed Jessie.

„Shabon Spray! "

„What? Meowth, do something! "-yelled Jessie.

„I can't see anything! "-answered Meowth.

„Fire soul! "

Strings breaked and all pokemon landed safely. Then fog disappeared and Team Rocket saw that happed they were very surprised.

„How they did this? "-asked Jessie.

„I.. don't... know..."-replied James.

„Time to say bye bye! Crescent Beam!"

Crescent Beam cut Team Rocket balloon through and Team Rocket blasted off again. Then senshi detransformed. Ash and his team were amazed.

„What... happened?.."-asked Max.

„Girls transformed in sailor soldiers. "-calmly explained Luna.

„Sailor Soldiers? "-asked Ash and his team together.

„That's right. All five we are sailor soldiers. We fight for love and justice against all evil. "-explained Usagi.

„We protect all Sol System. At home left four sailors. "-continued Makoto. Brock very surprised looked at her.

„We special powers, because we are protected by all Sol System planets. "-continued Minako.

„Each of us are guarded by different planet. Our duty is protect peace in world. "-finished Ami.

„A long longtime ago Usagi-chan was Earth moon princess – princess Serenity and other senshi were her guardians. But during one battle princess Serenity and all senshi were killed but princess mother – Queen Serenity used full Silver Crystal power and sent everyone reborn in the future."-all story told Luna and Artemis.

Ash, Misty, May, Max, Brock and even Pikachu were too much surprised all of this.


	4. First senshi pokemon

**Gallantmon of the Hazard**, yes Misty wasn't with Ash and his team in Hoen but she appeared in two times since she had to return in Cerulean City. First time in 7th season's episode 3rd The princess and Togepi and episode 4th A Togepi Mirage. Second time in episode 410-411 (8th season end). She greeted Ash in Pallet Town in episode 410 and decided go with Ash and his friends for a while but in 411 episode Daisy called to her and asked to return. That's why my story is between episodes 410-411.

PEJP Bengtzone and Gallantmon of the Hazard thank you for yours reviews. I will try to do the best that I can.

**First senshi pokemon**

Morning. Makoto and Brock cooked breakfast. They became good friends. Ami and Max talked about pokemon. Usagi, Rei, Minako, May and Misty were also talking about something while Ash and Pikachu were washing up their faces.

„Breakfast done! Come on everyone! "-called Makoto and Brock. Usagi ran up first.

„I'm starving! "-she said. Makoto smiled.

Few days passed from day then Usagi and other senshi landed in Pokémon world. Ami tried to find way to home but... Ami couldn't stop thinking about new enemies. Usagi started to miss Mamoru. Girls knew that their families must be worried about them. Also outers left to fight themselves and you never can know that will they do.

After breakfast Ash team and senshi team saw Evee. Ami looked at her microcomputer for information.

„Evee – evolutionary pokemon. He can evolve in five different pokemon depending from evolution stones and trainer skills. He can evolve in Jolteon – thunder pokemon if you use Thunder stone, in Flareon – fire pokemon if you use Fire stone, in Vapareon – water pokemon if you use Water stone and in Ambreon – moonlight or dark pokemon or Espeon – psychic or sun pokemon. Evee can evolve in Ambreon or Espeon depending from trainer skills and choice. "-read Ami.

„Wow!! "-said Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Minako.

„I will catch him. "-said Brock and looked to Makoto. Makoto slightly blushed. But then appeared Jiglypuff (the same who tagged after Ash team before).

„He is so cute!! "-happily shouted Minako.

„Maybe but..."-Ami started to say after she looked at her microcomputer. Jiglypuff started to sing. Ash, Misty, May, Max, Ami and especially Brock minded for that but Minako, Usagi, Rei and Makoto didn't listen. Soon Ash, Misty, May, Max and Brock fell asleep. Then they awaked they saw that Jiglypuff still here with Minako and Evee with Makoto.

„How didn't you fall asleep? "-surprised Misty asked.

„I don't know but maybe because we aren't from this world and Jiglypuff song didn't effected us. "-Ami explained.

Then friends return to their way but soon they lost.

„ASH!! Because of you we lost again!! "-yelled Misty.

„Why always it's my fault and not yours?! "-also yelled Ash.

„Calm down..."-said Brock.

„Hmm... Let me see the map. "-said Ami.

„Here"-said Brock.

„I know. We should go along this way and later turn to right. "

After few hours everyone was in Pokémon Center. But sudden Rei missed Usagi!

„She was with me before few minutes! Where she went? "-worriedly said Rei.

„Hey everyone!! Look at this pokemon!! He needs help!! "-shouted Usagi then she ran up to her friends.

„It's Clefairy!! She afraid humans!! "-surprised shouted Ash and his team. "Where you found her?"

„I think we don't have much time to explaining because she really needs help! "-shouted Ami.

Friends ran up to Nurse Joy and she with Chansey took Clefairy.

„She was near Pokémon Center then I found her. "-explained Usagi.

Soon Nurse Joy said that everything will be all right and asked pokemon trainers and senshi to help her care pokemon. Everyone agreed. In Pokemon Center also there wild pokemon who were carried here by good people. So three senshi and three wild pokemon became friends. Ami with Marill, Rei with Charmander and Usagi with Clefairy. These pokemon didn't want stay at Pokemon Center so Nurse Joy gave pokebolls to girls. Now all five inner senshi had their first pokemon.

Meanwhile Team Rocket:

„I see twerps, Pikachu and these stupid girls."-said Jessie still watching.

„Jessie, you don't want to capture their pokemon? "-worriedly asked James."Don't you remember what happened before? "

Flashback

„Shabon Spray! "

„What? Meowth do something! "

„I can't see anything! "-answered Meowth.

„Fire soul!"

Strings broke and all pokemon landed safely. Then fog disappeared and Team Rocket saw that happed they were very surprised.

„Time to say bye bye! Crescent Beam! "

Crescent Beam cut Team Rocket balloon through and Team Rocket blasted off again.

End of flashback

„Forget about that!! It was just magic trick!! We have enough brains and courage that we can catch Pikachu and other pokemon!! "-yelled Jessie.

„We have enough brains and courage but twerps have many pokemon. They have two times more pokemon than we have even with Meowth. "-sadly answered James.

„I'm with you, Jimmy. Maybe we should leave them and search other Pikachu. "-offered Meowth.

„NO!! SHUT UP YOU TWO!! MOVE YOUR BRAINS AND WE WILL CACTH PIKACHU!! UNDERSTAND?! "-yelled very angry Jessie.

„Yes!! "-answered very scared James and Meowth.

„SHUT UP!! "


	5. Outers worry and inners nostalgia

**PEJP Bengtzone, **thank you for good ideas. It really helped me.

**Taeniaea**, I am glad to hear that.

**wildflower1014**, I will try to fix it.

Sorry because I couldn't add this chapter then (I had a lot of homework these days).

**Outers worry and inners nostalgia**

Setsuna went in room. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Mamoru looked at her. Setsuna didn't say nothing. She just shook her head. Everyone didn't say any word. In room was quiet until Mamoru broke that silence.

„Nothing? "

„No..."-answered Setsuna.

„Not good... Four days passed and still we don't have any news..."-Haruka said a bit angry.

„But how that could happened? "-asked Michiru.

„I think it's our enemies fault. I'm afraid that princess and inners might be in another dimension. "-seriously said Setsuna.

„So they might be in great danger. "-said Mamoru worriedly.

„Sadly yes... I'm sure about one thing. They aren't in this time and this expansion because we would already found them. "

„What should we do? "-asked Haruka. „Our enemies aren't sleeping. "

„We have less and less time. Great catastrophe is coming. And if we won't find them soon this world will be destroyed. "-finally said Hotaru.

„Hotaru-chan can be right. We don't know anything about our enemies. We don't know from where they are and what do they want. "-said Michiru.

„But how we can find them faster? "-asked Mamoru.

„I will travel in other dimensions using Space-Time Gates. We don't have time to think and wait. We have to do something right now. "

„How long it can take? "-asked Haruka.

„I don't know. But I will try to find them faster. "

„But if we don't find them on time? "-worriedly asked Michiru.

„World will be destroyed. "-answered Hotaru.

„But till they return we have to fight with enemies. But how we can fight if we don't know anything about them? "-worriedly asked Mamoru.

„That's problem. We don't know that can they do. "-said Haruka.

„There's one more problem. What if they do the same thing to us? "-asked Mamoru more worriedly.

„It's possible. Be careful. Now I'm going. "-said Setsuna.

„We will. You also be careful. "-said Haruka. Setsuna nodded.

„I will. "

Then she went of room.

„Bad feeling doesn't leaving me. Even my Ocean Mirror didn't find them. Something here isn't right. "

„I hope Setsuna will find them. "-said Mamoru.

„I hope also. "-said Michiru and looked through window.

--

"Ash Ketchum, you don't want to say that we lost again? "-asked Misty a bit angry.

"No... I know where we are going..."

"Where? "

"..."

"I knew that!! We lost AGAIN!! "

"That's not my fault! "

"But you are leader!! "

"Are they always arguing? "-Makoto asked Brock.

"Yes. Every day since they met. "-answered Brock. Makoto just smiled.

"How we could lost again? "-asked Ami. "Brock have map and Max have PokeNavigator. How is possible to lost? "

"Good question, Ami. "-said May.

"Max, give me your PokeNavigator. "

Ami copied all information from Max PokeNavigator.

"Oaky. We are near Celadon City. "

"Great! Let's go! "-Ash shouted and then he and Pikachu ran to the city.

"Ash, wait up! "-shouted Misty and ran after him. Others also ran after Ash.

After few hours they reached city.

"Wow! This city is very big!" –happy Minako shouted.

"Great! We must find restaurant sooner and go eat!"-shouted May.

"I agree!"-shouted Ash and Pikachu.

"Me too!"-shouted Usagi.

"But we have to buy some food for our journey."-reminded Brock.

"Then should we split up?"-offered Rei.

"But if you get lost?"-asked Ami.

"We won't. Don't worry."-said Ash.

"Somehow now I am more worry."-said Misty.

"We should troop up in small groups."-offered Ami.

"I, Ash and Usagi are going to search for restaurant."-said May.

"I will go to view city."-said Minako.

"I will go with you if you don't mind."-said Rei.

"Okay."-said Minako.

"I will go to buy some food for our journey."-said Brock.

"I will go with you."-said Makoto and bit blushed.

"Okay. What about you, Misty?"-asked Ami.

"I think I will go with you."-said Misty.

"I also want to go with you two."-said Max.

"Sure."-said Misty.

"We will meet each other after three hours."-said Ami. Everyone nodded and went different ways.

After two hours:

Brock and Makoto arrived to Pokémon Center the first. They left all their bags. They still had one hour left so Brock asked Makoto:

"Do you… am… want to… am… for a walk… with me...?"

Makoto smiled and said:

"Of course."

Brock and Makoto went to park which was near Pokémon Center. But Makoto troubled unrestful thoughts.

"I can't fall in love with Brock… It will be more painful to leave this world… I know that when I leave him I will never see him… I have to return home… I'm senshi… I must protect Earth… But I want to be with him… What should I do?"

"Something wrong?"-asked Brock.

"No, everything is okay."-said Makoto and smiled.

"Something is wrong with her. She just doesn't want to say that for me. I wish I could know that's wrong. Maybe I could help her."-thought Brock.

At the same time:

"Dig faster!!"-yelled Jessie.

"But, Jessie, what if twerps won't appear there?"-asked James.

"WE will pull them here, idiot! Now dig!"

Then James and Meowth finished digging they threw dirt on their diged hole and hid in brush. After few minutes they saw Brock and Makoto. They didn't notice hole and fell in. Then Team Rocket showed and started their motto:

"Prepare for trouble! "

"And make it double! "

"An evil as old as our galaxy..."

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny. "

"Plus dere's me! "-said Meowth.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love. "

"To extend our reach to the stars above. "

"Jessie! "

"James! "

"And Meowth are da'names! "

„Anywhere there's peace in the universe..."-said Jessie.

„..Team Rocket..."-said James.

„...Will be dere..."-said Meowth.

„..to make everything worse! "-finished their motto together.

"You again?! You will pay for this hole!"-yelled angry Makoto." Evee, come on out! "

Evee came out of her pokeball, but sudden ground under Brock, Makoto and Evee legs started to fall and they fell somewhere down.

"You two diged too much…"-said upset Jessie to James and Meowth.

At the same time Brock and Makoto:

Brock and Makoto now were somewhere in deep underground.

"Makoto, are you all right?"-worriedly asked Brock.

"Yes, I'm fine."-said Makoto. Then she turned to Evee."Evee, return."

Makoto looked around. But everything around was too dark so she could see almost nothing.

"Where are we?"-asked Makoto.

"Somewhere in underground. It's similar to mine. "

"Not good. My communicator still doesn't working. How we will get of here?"

"Everything will be okay. I'm sure Ami will find us."-Brock tried to comfort Makoto. She nodded. Then Makoto went few footfalls but something scared her and Makoto hugged Brock. Both blushed.

"I can't be so stupid. I can't show my feelings."-thought Makoto. She pulled away from Brock and whispered:

"I… am… sorry…"

Then she ran away from Brock.

"Makoto!!"-shouted Brock and ran after her.

--

Everyone was in Pokémon Centre. But they were worried.

"Makoto should be there before two hours. What if something happened to her?"-worriedly said Usagi.

"I asked Nurse Joy and she said that both Brock and Makoto left Pokémon Center before three hours. From then no one saw them."-said Misty.

Ami tried to find Makoto after her communicator but…

Everyone sat silently. They all thought about their missing friends. Senshi were afraid that something terrible happed to their friends. They were afraid that maybe their enemy found Makoto.

--

Eventide. Mamoru was thinking about Usagi.

"Usa-ko, where are you? Are you all right? I wish I could know that you and others are all right."

--

Night. Usagi was lying in bed but she couldn't sleep.

"Mamo-chan, are you all right? Aren't you hurt? Mamo-chan, I miss you…"-thought Usagi. She fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

--

Ami also couldn't sleep. She thought about her mother.

"Probably mama now is worrying about me and thinks that maybe I'm dead now…. "

--

"I hope grandpa isn't worrying very much…"-thought Rei.

--

"Mom and Dad, I promise I will back soon… Don't worry…"-thought Minako.

--

"Do you think Setsuna will find them in time?"-asked Haruka.

"Don't lose hope."-answered Michiru.


	6. Setsuna‘s appearance and restless news

**Taeniaea**, I'm glad that you like my story.

**PEJP Bengtzone**, again thank you for good ideas. I will try to use some.

**Setsuna's appearance and restless news from Tokyo**

Morning. Pokémon trainers and sailor senshi silently were eating breakfast at Pokémon Center. Actually not everyone was eating.

"Usagi, why you aren't eating?"-asked Minako.

"I'm not hungry."-silently answered Usagi.

"What a surprise! I thought you always are hungry!"-said Rei.

"Rei, don't…"-said Ami and poke with elbow.

"Rei, how you can be so cruel? Don't you care about what happed to Makoto? She might be…"-said Usagi with teary eyes.

"Dead? You think she might be dead? Don't talk like that! Makoto and Brock are alive! I know that!"- snapped out Rei.

"Rei, you don't have heart!"-yelled Usagi and ran away from others.

"Clefairy!"-said Clefairy and ran after Usagi.

"Rei, don't you think that you were too mean to Usagi?"-asked Luna.

"I didn't mean hurt her."-answered Rei.

"I think you should apologize her."-said May.

"I know. I hope she will forgive me."-said Rei.

--

"Rei don't understand anything! That's enough!"-said Usagi.

"Clefairy?"-said Clefairy.

"I'm really glad that I met you and the others, but…"

"Clefairy clefairy!"

"Thank you for being with me, Clefairy."

--

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were going home then they saw monsters attacking people.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"

After transformation they ran to fight.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Senshi defeated all monsters but sudden another enemy appeared.

"So, you are also sailor soldiers?"

"Who are you?!"-asked angry Sailor Uranus.

"Who I am isn't your business! You three soon will go somewhere where you won't disturb me! Dark…"

"I don't think so! Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"

Enemy dodged attack.

"This planet is disapprobation to be destroyed like other planets!"-yelled enemy and disappeared.

"We need princess. Without her we can't save Earth."-said Sailor Saturn.

--

After breakfast Rei and with her Charmander went to apologize Usagi. Ash and May went to train and others, except Misty, went with them.

"Misty, can you lend your PokeGear for me for a while?"-asked Ami.

"Sure."-answered Misty.

"Thank you. Maybe now I will can to catch Makoto's communicator signal."

"Good idea, Ami. But still there is one problem, because we won't contact with Makoto. Communicators aren't working there."-said Luna.

"But we didn't try to use them since we landed, so maybe our communicators didn't work because of sudden change of time and expanse. But still we are in Earth just in another version, so our communicators should work. Maybe connection won't be as good as it is in home, but still our communicators should work. That do you think about that, Luna?"

"I agree with you, Ami. You might be right."-answered Luna to Ami.

Misty just watched them surprised, because she understood almost nothing.

--

Usagi and Clefairy sat on bench in park near Pokémon Center and that place where Makoto and Brock fell (of course she didn't know that). Sudden she heard steps and saw Rei with Charmander.

"Usagi, I want to apologize you. I didn't want to hurt you. But then you said that Makoto might be dead… Please don't say that ever. Okay? Do you forgive me? "

"Of course I forgive you and I won't say that Makoto is dead."-said Usagi and smiled.

--

"Success!"-shouted Ami happy."Signal isn't strong but Makoto should be near here."

"Try to connect to her through your communicator."-offered Misty.

"Okay. Makoto, answer!"

"Ami?"-Makoto face appeared.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, we are all right."

"So Brock is with you?"-asked Misty.

"Yes. Maybe you know we will get of here?"

"I will something but there are you?"

"Somewhere in underground. Maybe in mine. We don't know."

Ami wanted to say something more but connection broke.

"Well now we know that they all right."-said Misty.

"Yeah, but still we have to find how get them from there. I will try to use information which I copied from Max PokeNav. They said that they are in mine, so there should be way."

Luna, Misty and Marill with Azurill were listening closely. After few minutes Ami spoke.

"I found! They are really in old mine. Way to there is in forest not very far from here."

"Let's go to tell Ash and others good news!"-Misty shouted happy.

--

"Ash!! Ami found out there Brock and Makoto are!!"-shouted Misty.

"You aren't joking, are you?"-asked May.

"Of course not!"-said Misty and Ami together.

"So why we are waiting? Show us way to there!"-shouted Rei.

"Okay, follow us!"

Everyone ran after Ami and Misty. After about half hour they found old weedy door.

"They near here. We have to hurry."-said Ami.

"We can use our pokemon."-said Ash.

"They only good idea which I have ever of you."-said Misty.

"What?!"-said Ash.

"STOP FIGHTING!!"-yelled Rei.

Ash and Misty hushed and everyone looked at Rei surprised.

"Why you are looking at me? Release your pokemon now!"

Everyone nodded and released their pokemon. Then they told their pokemon to attack doors. Soon doors broke down but smoke bomb fell from sky. After bomb net fell on all pokemon.

"Our pokemon… Pikachu…"-said Ash while he was choking from smoke.

--

"I heard something!"-shouted Brock."Something happed there!"

"Maybe that is Ami and others?"

"Maybe…"

Soon Makoto and Brock ran from mine but because of smoke they could barely breathe.

"I can barely breathe… I can't concentrate to transform to senshi…"-thought Makoto.

Sudden burst was heard ant Team Rocket voices:

"We are blasting off again!!"

After smoke disappeared everyone saw tall girl. She had long black with green shade hairs on top of her head hairs was tied in one bun. Her clothes looked like sailor senshi costumes.

"Sailor Pluto!!"-shouted Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Luna and Artemis in chorus.

"Finally I found you. You have to hurry and go home. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn are fighting now but I'm that they can't stand very long. "-said Sailor Pluto.

Then Brock heard that he looked at Makoto face. She looked very sad.

"We have to go now because according to Sailor Saturn Earth is at risk being destroyed."

After these words Makoto fell sadder.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave rewiev. Next chapter – chapter 7: Farewell, will be the last.


	7. Farewell

**PEJP Bengtzone**, thank you for your ideas. Maybe later I will write Sailor Moon/Wedding Peach story. I was thinking about that. Also I used your idea about Usagi and Shingo.

**Midnight Roselia**, I will try to use more commas.

**YinYangWhiteTiger**, I'm glad that you like my story.

Also I want to thank for **Taeniaea**, **YinYangWhiteTiger**, **Sun angle and Earth Angle **for favorite my first story.

**Farewell**

"We must back to Earth till isn't too late. The sooner, the better." -said Sailor Pluto.

"I know, but can we first say goodbye for our friends?"-asked Usagi.

"Okay, but tomorrow morning we will go back to our world."-agreed Sailor Pluto.

After few hours

Pokemon were sleeping. Almost all trainers were sleeping also. Makoto was sitting at Pokemon Center by table and was thinking:

"Tomorrow I have to go back to home… I didn't think that, I will have to leave so soon… I didn't have time to tell Brock about my feelings… "

"Can't sleep?"-Makoto heard Brock's voice.

"Yes… You too?"

"Yeah"-Brock sat next to Makoto.

"Brock, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Can you take care of my Evee when I will leave, because I can't take him with me? "

"Sure. I will love Evee as much as I love my pokemon."

"Thank you."

Few minutes they sat silently. Then Brock decided to tell Makoto about his feelings.

"Makoto, I have to tell you something very important"

"Say, I'm listening"

"Umm… I want to say… You are very precious friend to me… I… I love you!"

When Makoto heard that Brock loves her, she blushed very much. But she looked very happy too.

"I love you."-she said and kissed Brock. They both were very very happy.

Next morning, after breakfast

"It's time to leave."-said Setsuna.

"Can we keep our pokemon?"-asked MInako.

"Sad to say, but you can't. Pokemon belong here as we belong to our world."

"Setsuna is right."-agreed Luna.

"It is so sad…"-said all five girls.

"Misty, will you take care of my Maril?"-asked Ami.

"Of course, I will. We are friends, right?"

"Right!"

"May, can you tend my Clefairy?"-asked Usagi.

"Sure, I can."

"I wonder where I should leave my Jigglypuff?"-thought Minako.

Then Jigglypuff came out of her pokeball and ran to Misty.

"I think Jigglypuff likes you."-said a bit surprised Minako.

"Maybe."-said May.

"Maybe, Misty, you can take care of Jigglypuff?"

"Yes, I can."-said Misty and smiled.

"Thank you, Misty."

"May, I hope you can keep my Charmander?"-asked Rei.

"Sure."

Then everyone hushed. After almost week adventures, they became good friends and now were very hard to say goodbye. They knew that they might see each other's again. That made farewell harder for everyone. Finally Setsuna spoke:

"It's time."-she said. Other senshi just nodded.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Space-Time Gates open!"-shouted Sailor Pluto.

Gates slowly opened. Sailor Senshi the last time looked at their pokemon and Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Max.

"Someday we will meet again!"-shouted Sailor Moon and with others went across Gates. Cats followed. Gates slowly closed. Misty, May, Max and Brock looked at place where girls disapeared, with tears in their eyes.

--

"Heck! There's too much monsters! We can't beat them all!"-shouted angry Sailor Uranus.

Many monsters started to attack Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn. Three outers fought from all their strength, but they still couldn't beat all monsters. Then sudden outers heard very familiar voice:

"Stop right now! I am pretty soldier Sailor Moon. In the name of moon I will punish you!"

Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Saturn turned their heads back and they saw standing Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Pluto.

"You okay?"-asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes, because you returned."-said Sailor Neptune.

"You returned? I didn't expect that. I should have killed you then I could!"-shouted that enemy, who sent inner senshi to Pokemon World.

All sailor soldiers stood in circle and started to gather energy for sailor planet attack. Their enemy also started to gather energy, too, but senshi were fasters.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Sailor Planet Attack!"-shouted all sailor soldiers together. Then everything turned into blinding light. After few minutes light disappeared and developed that, sailor senshi won the battle. They were exhausted, but happy, because they won. Inners had to return home. Luna and Artemis deleted their families' memories about inners disappearance. But Luna and Usagi forgot about Shingo, so he was the only one from inners' families' who remembered that.

Evening at Usagi's home

"Usagi, I want to ask you something."-said Shingo.

Usagi a bit surprised looked at Shingo.

"Ask."-she said.

"Are you really are Sailor Moon?"

"Whaaat?!"-Usagi jumped on her feet.

"Are you kidding?"-she asked.

"No."-answered Shingo. He looked very serious.

"You don't have to tell me. I know. Something happened to you, but you and others saved us." –then Shingo hushed. After minute he continued:

"I really missed you. Sometimes you can be silly, but, however, I love you, Big Sister."

"Shingo… I love you, too."

--

Another sailor senshi adventured over. In Earth was peace. But you never can know that will happen. Maybe sailor soldiers and pokemon trainers will meet each others' again? Who knows…

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave rewiev. Just one question: do you want sequel of this story? I'm thinking about it, but I want to hear that you think.

I will upload my next story's "Ann Ketchum" prologue after few days, because I'm still writing it. Chapter 1 isn't clear, so I decided to write prologue.


End file.
